1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of garbage containers and, in particular, to a system of refuse holders with designated portions for holding different materials e.g.: glass, paper, metals, etc. The refuse containers are built to fit three to a compartment and have interlocking sections to facilitate their connection to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are refuse containing devices that are known, none that applicant is aware of has the unique interlocking members to facilitate the connection of the three separate trash containers to one another on the bottom tray.